Simetria
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Eram capazes de tornarem-se um só. Opostos num mesmo plano, em partes sitas. Uma sintonia de diferenças, que eles mesmos não eram capazes de notar.
1. Tudo

**_Tudo_**

Após uma missão um pouco difícil com o time, Ino caminhava pela vila.Estava tarde, mas ela não se sentia cansada.Gostava da noite.Um pouco parada demais para o seu gosto, mas adorava ver o céu completamente escuro excerto pelas pequenas estrelas.

Olhou para a lua.Era linda.Brilhante, romântica e bela.Tudo o que Ino almejava ser.

Pensou em como seria romântico se lembrasse de Sasuke naquela hora.Imediatamente, decidiu que havia sido isso o que ocorrera.

Sim, ela lembrara de Sasuke olhando para a bela lua e pensando que apesar de tão distantes seus corações podiam se conectar apenas por continuarem debaixo do mesmo céu...

Suspirou.Quem estava tentando enganar?Após as primeiras semanas, Ino quase não pensava mais no Uchiha fugitivo.Apenas se lembrava dele em momentos como aquele, momentos em que ela queria ter em quem pensar.Ino sempre fora romântica.Mas era ridículo ser romântica se não havia _com quem_ ser romântica, não era?Então ela precisava se apaixonar e ter para quem escrever lindos poemas de amor, falar a respeito do quão belo era o sentimento que unia suas almas, descrever lindamente a magia de seu olhar.Ino precisava de alguém com quem fazer tudo isso.

Desde pequena, Sasuke fora seu alvo.Ele era mais bonito e mais importante do que a maioria e se destacara aos olhos da Yamanaka.Ino perdera a conta das vezes que divagara a respeito dele e de seus "sentimentos" pelo Uchiha.Nunca conversaram direito, mas não importava.Era um amor a primeira vista, um amor longe dos olhos alheios, e isso a empolgava ainda mais.

A frieza e o jeito grosseiro dele com Ino não importavam.Era ainda mais emocionante que ele evitasse demonstrar seus sentimentos verdadeiros.Seu coração dizia uma coisa e sua mente outra, pensava ela, enquanto colhia flores no jardim, completamente "apaixonada".

Todas também o queriam, mas só pela aparência.Só Ino o queria pelo que ele era.E ele sabia disso.O único motivo dele para mantê-la afastada era falta de coragem.Falta de coragem para arriscar-se no amor dos olhos daquela loura...

Ou ao menos era o que ela achava.

Sempre apostara tudo nele, sem hesitar.

Minto.Houve uma vez, apenas uma vez.

_-Parece que você também gosta do Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan..._

Ino fechou os olhos com força.Por quê fora lembrar daquilo justo ali?Por quê fora lembrar da única vez em que sentiu que talvez o amor não fosse uma coisa tão boa?

Sakura também gostava de Sasuke.Sakura.Sua melhor amiga.Tímida, estourada, medrosa, calada, bondosa e estabanada._Sakura._

Céus, por quê fora lembrar daquilo?

-_Nós somos rivais a partir de agora..._

_Rivais._De melhores amigas a rivais.Rivais que lutaram com toda a força um contra a outra.E se machucaram com isso.Tudo por causa de Sasuke.

Fechou os olhos com força._Tudo por causa de Sasuke_.

Era verdade.

Seus sorrisos, seus gestos, suas roupas, tudo era por causa dele.Seu cabelo era comprido?Sasuke gostava disso.Ela brigara com Sakura?Ela não podia perder Sasuke.Ela fazia dieta e se controlava para não engordar?Sasuke não podia achá-la gorda.

E agora?

Onde ele estava agora?

Ino não sabia.

_-Eu não vou perder pra você._

Descartar uma fita, uma amizade, descartar _ela_...

Era tão fácil?

Era tão simples?

Era tão normal?

Então por quê doía tanto?

* * *

N/A:Cá estou eu com a minha primeira fic de mais de um capítulo.Mas também não esperem vinte e poucos caps que eu não tenho paciência pra isso. 

Esse capítulo foi curto e mais focado na Ino.É meio impossível para mim fazer um casal sem analisar os componentes.Apesar de não ter ChouIno nesse, nos próximos vai ter.Queria escrever sobre eles logo, mas não posso simplesmente fazer a Ino cair de amores pelo Chouji do nada.Os SasuIno/SaiIno que me perdoem, mas o casal deles vai ser maltratado nessa fic.

Adoro Chouji e Ino.Um casal incomum no Brasil.Ás vezes eu queria estar de acordo com as preferências nacionais.Mas enfim, não importa.


	2. Nada

_**Nada **_

Chouji acordou de repente.

Ofegante, olhou ao redor.Sorriu aliviado.

Era de feitio procurar sempre o lado bom das coisas.E esse era o dos pesadelos.Sempre sentia um alívio tremendo ao ver que nada daquilo era verdade.

Tornou a deitar-se, ainda as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhou para cima.Deviam ser mais ou menos uma e meia.Olhou o relógio ao seu lado.Uma hora da manhã.

Suspirou.Nunca conseguia dormir novamente depois que acordava.Ao contrário do preguiçoso Nara, seu melhor amigo, Chouji nunca tornava a pegar no sono.Invejava profundamente Shikamaru nesse aspecto, pois se sentia um completo idiota olhando para o teto e tentando adormecer.

Levantou-se.Lutar contra a insônia _nunca_ funcionava.Na verdade, parecia que, quanto maior era seu desejo de dormir, menores eram suas chances de conseguir.Decidiu fazer um lanche.Era algo que freqüentemente fazia nas noites de insônia, para passar o tempo.

Caminhou a passos lentos até a cozinha da certeza ainda havia um pouco de ramen sobrando.Despejou um bocado em um prato e disse em voz baixa:

-Itadakimasu!- falou, pegando os hashis e começando a comer.

"_Tô preocupada contigo, Chouji..."_

Por quê _sempre_ lembrava daquilo nas piores horas?

Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.Em seguida, tentou tirar aquilo da cabeça.

Não conseguiu.

É claro que não.

O que ele esperava?

A pior parte é que se lembrava de cada detalhe.E isso só tornava mais humilhante.Lembrava do tom de escárnio da loura, do olhar de óbvio desprezo, da forma como quase o chamara de gordo, detendo-se no último momento.Afinal, ela sabia perfeitamente o que Chouji fazia com quem o chamava daquele modo.

Suspirou.Não apenas era um gordo, como era um psicopata gordo.Pensar que Ino o via daquele jeito não era nem um pouco agradável.

Mas, pensou, que dúvida restava?Ela já dera sinais suficientes que o considerava repugnante.Isso era claro.

Mesmo assim, não o ignorava.Pelo contrário.Ino fazia questão de pisotear, humilhar, controlar.Não que isso fosse uma novidade.Ino era assim com tudo.

Chouji fazia questão de revidar.

Ele normalmente era calmo, mas perdia as estribeiras quando se tratava de dua e, é claro, Yamanaka Ino.Não era burro e entendia perfeitamente as indiretas da kunoichi em relação ao seu peso, mas nunca cedeu às reclamações da loura.Pelo contrário, também a irritava de propósito em diversos momentos.

_Por quê?_

Era uma boa pergunta.Shikamaru sempre lhe interrogava pelo motivo de seu prazer em deixá-la irritada.Afinal, era cansativo, complicado, e, como o amigo fazia questão de ressaltar, _problemático_.

Chouji não o culpava.O motivo de ele querer provocar raiva na Yamanaka era estranho até para ele próprio.Era algo como _medo_.

Medo do que aconteceria se não o fizesse.

Medo do que ela falaria.

Medo de como Ino o consideraria.

Medo de ser o que ele inevitavelmente seria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

_Nada_.

Nada.

Nenhuma palavra, nenhum olhar, nenhum grito, nenhuma bronca, nenhum sorriso, nenhuma risada debochada, nenhuma ordem, nenhuma ofensa, _nada_.

Um colega de time.

Do qual ela não gostava.

Mas também não odiava.

_Nada._

O oposto de tudo.

O oposto de Uchiha Sasuke.

Alguém que não despertava sentimento algum em Yamanaka Ino.

Nada...

_Ele não queria virar nada_.

Queria que Ino o olhasse.Se tivesse que ser com ódio, que fosse.Ver aqueles olhos azuis encarando a _ele_, ouvir aquela voz gritando o nome _dele,_ saber que estava _em algum lugar _na mente daquela loura já o fazia feliz.

Alguém já dissera a Chouji que ele se com contentava com muito pouco.Que tinha que buscar mais.E mesmo parecendo sábias as palavras de Asuma, Chouji sabia que não eram certas.

O que aquela loura o fazia sentir podia ser tudo, menos pouco.

E ele sabia disso.

Refletiu a respeito por alguns instantes, e chegou a uma conclusão não muito original.

_Mas que merda_.

* * *

N/A: Não sei se dá pra perceber, mas me dediquei muito mais á esse capítulo.Acho que tem a ver com o fato de eu gostar muito mais do Chouji do que da Ino.Mas enfim... 

Respondendo a única review:

**Kimi Tsukishiro**: A Ino normalmente é negligenciada nas fics.Até porque a maioria delas é SasuSaku e age como se todos os outros personagens fossem ridículos e patéticos.Ela é humana, tem sentimentos, uma personalidade forte e comete erros e acertos.Mesma coisa com a Sakura.Gosto das duas, apesar de preferir muito mais a que foi escroto acabar a amizade com a Ino por causa do emo inútil, mas ela era criança, afinal. Uma das coisas que mais gostei foi elas terem reatado a amizade depois.

Quanto a Chouji e Ino, tem umas duas fics em português muito boas.Acho que vou passar os links depois, se ganhar mais leitores.

E quanto a review ser grande:Não se preocupe, quanto maior melhor[ui!. :D

Comentem, espero que gostem e blábláblá.


	3. Sol

_**Sol**_

Ino não era boa em chorar.

Sentia-se patética.Principalmente naquele momento.A briga com Sakura era uma coisa do passado.As duas haviam reatado a amizade há muito tempo.

Mas doía.

Ela não devia chorar.Ela era especial.Ela era linda.Chorar era para pessoas dramáticas e pessimistas.E esse tipo de descrição com certeza não se encaixava nela.

Chorar era patético.

Forçou-se a parar.O que estava pensando? Lembrando de algo tão antigo, chorando como uma criança em plena vila e ainda mais à noite...Devia estar enlouquecendo, só podia!

Segurando as lágrimas, deu um sorriso forçado, olhando pra lua.

Talvez ali ela poderia lembrar-se de Sai.

Sai era melhor do que Sasuke, não era? Ele nunca ignorara ele tinha chances, chances verdadeiras.E ele era lindo.Tinha um rosto muito bonito e, em sua opinião, lembrava muito Sasuke fisicamente...Olhando as estrelas, começou a sonhar.Se ele reparasse nela, eles viveriam um lindo amor e todos se impressionariam em como pareciam felizes...E, quando Sasuke voltasse para a vila, ele iria se arrepender profundamente de tê-la ignorado...

_E daí?_

Ino forçou-se a ignorar aquele pensamento.Sasuke veria a bela e forte kunoichi que ela se tornaria e se apaixonaria de imediato...

_Tem certeza?_

Fechou os olhos com força.Que droga, ela devia parar de pensar coisas como aquela!Voltou a sua fantasia.Sakura provavelmente ficaria com ciúmes, mas então veria que Sasuke sempre amou Ino de fato, só não percebia...Vivia pensando nela enquanto estava no...

Subitamente, foi tomada por um medo._Onde_ Sasuke estava?No esconderijo de Orochimaru?Aprisionado?Treinando?Em outra vila?_Morto_?

Ele _podia_ estar morto, compreendeu, de repente.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas por outro motivo: A consciência de algo que tentara negar por anos.

_Ela não ligava_.

Nunca se importara de verdade.

_Não é verdade_, pensou desesperada._Eu ligo sim_.

Mas não conseguia mais negar.E foi se dando conta aos poucos de tudo que tentara esconder durante anos.

Nunca chorara pelo Uchiha.Jamais sentiu seu coração acelerar á presença dele.Não ficou nem remotamente triste com sua partida.Mas como haveria de ficar?Ino sequer havia conversado com ele.Seu grande amor, aquele que tanto cultivara, pelo qual tanto batalhara...Era falso.Falso, pois um amor à distância, por alguém que nunca tinha conhecido de verdade, não poderia ser verdadeiro, nunca.

E Sai?Quem era Sai?Ela realmente não sabia.Só falara com ele uma vez na vida.Ele fora gentil, mas Ino interessou-se por seu rosto bonito, seu corpo desenvolvido, sua semelhança com Sasuke.Mas sua personalidade?A pessoa que ele era?A Yamanaka nunca havia reparado nisso.E só enxergava agora o quão hipócrita fora.Jurando amor a pessoas que nem conhecia.E tudo porque ela queria sonhar.Sonhar com o amor.

Olhou para o céu.Já estava amanhecendo.Enxugou suas lágrimas e resistiu à vontade de derramar mais algumas.Chorar não era para alguém como ela.Ela era superior.Era como o Sol.Apenas brilhava, aquecia a todos e reinava majestoso no céu.Sem defeitos, sem erros.Ino era assim.

Mesmo assim, ela queria chorar.

* * *

N/A: Na minha opinião, o pior capítulo até agora.Mas enfim, é necessário.

Respondendo os comentários:

**Kimi Tsukishiro:**O Chouji é assim mesmo.A meu ver, esse sempre foi o motivo dele ficar dando corda pras reclamações da Ino.Ele é sempre tão calmo, só com ela que ele extrapola.

Concordo plenamente sobre o papel do Chouji nas fics.Usam ele como escape cômico, odeio muito isso.

Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste do capítulo!

**sabaku.no.Ana.-Yamanaka Ino**:Tudo bem não gostar do casal!É mesmo raro achar adeptos de ChouIno aqui no Brasil...Só espero que isso não te impeça de ler a fic.Espero que goste!

Ah, gostaria de pedir que lessem minhas outras fics também[mendigando leitores:

**Conto de Fadas:** Drama/Romance NaruSaku, narrado pelo Sai.

**Céu:** Oneshot fluffy NaruSaku[sim, eu amo NaruSaku.

**Palavras:** Oneshot focada no Sai e em suas impressões do mundo.Leves toques NaruSaku.

E, pra quem conhecer, leiam as minhas fics de HP e Samurai Girl!

Certo, fim do momento propaganda.Desculpem, prometo que não vai se tornar um hábito.

Enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo.


	4. Chuva

_**Chuva**_

Chouji queria mesmo dormir.

No dia seguinte, teria uma missão com o time, e não poderia estar cansado.Mas realmente não conseguia pegar no sono.Decidiu então dar uma volta.Quem sabe assim se cansasse um pouco e pudesse dormir de novo.

Ao sair de casa, caminhou sem rumo pela vila.Estava deserta.Inconscientemente, lembrou-se de Shikamaru.Ele realmente adoraria ver a vila silenciosa daquela forma.Chouji se lembrava de que muitas vezes o Nara reclamara com ele sobre o excesso de barulho de Konoha.

Ino era o extremo oposto.Nunca gostava de ficar parada.Estava sempre falando, rindo, brigando.Era impossível ficar indiferente a ela.Vivia reclamando com Shikamaru sobre sua preguiça além do normal, com Asuma sobre sua serenidade excessiva e...Com ele, sobre sua comilança desenfreada.

Dessa forma, era estranho pensar nela caminhando por uma Konoha serena e silenciosa.A idéia quase o fez rir.Não, aquele ambiente não combinava nem um pouco com Ino.

Logo, foi uma surpresa encontrá-la ali, parada, com lágrimas escorrendo.

Chouji se paralisou.Aquela era realmente Ino?Desejou que fosse apenas alguém muito parecido, mas era a própria.

Chorando, sozinha, à noite.

Era difícil de acreditar.Tinha que admitir que, em outras circunstâncias, ele seria o primeiro a gargalhar diante da idéia de Ino sozinha, caminhando calada.E _chorando,_ ainda por cima!Nunca foram muito íntimos, mas, devido ao time 10, Chouji a via quase diariamente.Nesse meio tempo, nunca a vira chorando.

Ficou ali, parado, observando a loura limpar as lágrimas e respirar profundamente, como que para evitar que outras caíssem.

Não disse nada.

Ele poderia ter se aproximado de Ino.Perguntado o motivo.Tentado ajudar.

Mas ficou ali.

Não conseguiu dizer nada.Nem mesmo sair do lugar.

Felizmente, ela não o notou.Apenas olhou alguns segundos para o céu.Então, ao ver que ia chover, caminhou de volta para sua casa.

Chouji não se moveu.

Enquanto sentia a chuva cair sobre seu corpo sem mover um músculo, perguntou-se o que teria acontecido se tivesse caminhado até ela, lhe oferecido um lenço e lhe dito para chorar o quanto quiser.

Seria o certo?

Se ele tivesse feito isso...Ela sorriria depois?

Talvez achasse a sugestão estranha.Afinal, o certo não seria ele lhe dizer para _parar _de chorar?

Chouji nunca fora de quem reprime lágrimas.Porém, agora que pensava a respeito, sempre soube que Ino era desse tipo.Ele nunca entendera isso direito.

Era tão mais _fácil_ deixar as lágrimas escorrerem, poder soluçar, berrar como uma criança pequena.E, assim, mesmo que por apenas alguns segundos, esquecer-se de tudo.Chorar era sempre um alívio.

Não valia a pena guardar as lágrimas para si.Sentia como se cada lágrima reprimida continuasse dentro o tempo, elas iriam se acumular.E, então, um dia haveriam de se libertar, caindo afobadas e fazendo-o reviver todos os momentos em que desejara derramá-las, como que por vingança.Chouji acreditava sinceramente nisso.

Enquanto a chuva caía, desejou que ela caísse também sobre Ino, antes que esta chegasse em casa, e a deixasse chorar de forma que ninguém percebesse, com suas gotas se misturando e escondendo as lágrimas.A deixasse chorar verdadeiramente, como uma criança.A deixasse descarregar a tristeza pelo que quer que fosse.E, depois, levasse suas lágrimas para dar lugar à seu sorriso, da mesma forma como ele desejou ser capaz de fazê-lo.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo curto, porém necessário.No próximo, a história ganha um pouco mais de movimento, prometo.Mas o adorei mesmo assim.Minha vontade foi entrar na fic e ficar eu mesma com o Chouji.Well, é melhor parar de falar bobagens ir logo responder os comentários.

**Kimi Tsukihiro:** É, realmente, a Ino nunca amou o Sasuke de verdade.Tive que começar a fic fazendo-a perceber isso logo, mas acho que coisas assim já devem ter passado pela cabeça dela no shippuden.Espero que goste deste, e desculpe a demora!

**sabaku.no.Ana-Yamanaka.Ino:** Ah, sim xD Gomen, achei que fosse brasileira ' É mesmo um casal meio raro...Eu própria nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade antes de ler umas fics muito boas deles Ç:

**Diessika**: Chouji rules!\ô/ Um dos meus personagens favoritos!Lerei suas fics em breve, prometo!

Para finalizar, adorei descrever a opinião do Chouji sobre o choro e o parágrafo final o/ Na minha opinião, foram os pontos altos do capítulo.Até a próxima, pessoal!8D


	5. Sussurros

_**Sussurros**_

-Ino-chan, acorde!Você vai se atrasar para a missão!- gritou seu pai do andar de baixo.

Ino abriu os olhos, cansada.A sensação que tinha era de que dormira apenas por poucas horas, e talvez fosse mesmo isso.Não chegou a ver que horas eram quando voltou de sua caminhada, mas com certeza era bem tarde...

Ah, droga.As lembranças atropelaram sua mente, um após a outra.Havia a lua.Havia as estrelas.Havia lágrimas.

E havia alguém.

Ino não chegou a ver quem caminhava por Konoha quase ao mesmo tempo em que ela própria.Mas ouviu seus passos.Ouviu sua respiração ofegante, que era perceptível naquele silêncio quase mortal.E limpou as lágrimas, com medo de que alguém descobrisse suas medo de que alguém descobrisse como fora imatura.

_Medo._

Ela tinha medo.

Fechou os olhos de novo e desejou ter alguém pra confessar esse medo, alguém que secasse suas lágrimas numa noite de lua cheia.

* * *

-A Ino ainda não chegou?Mendokusena...- resmungou Shikamaru para o amigo, que apenas confirmou com a cabeça, tenso.- Você tá bem, Chouji? 

-Estou ótimo!- sorriu o gordinho, sabendo que Shikamaru não se dera por satisfeito.Mas felizmente, tudo o que ele fez foi franzir a testa e murmurar "Se você diz...".Eram os benefícios de estar na companhia de um preguiçoso como o Nara: Chouji não precisava falar de nada que não quisesse.Não que Shikamaru não se importasse.Ele se importava, mas, como o próprio dizia, submeter os outros a um interrogatório era "muito problemático".Se quisessem, que falassem de uma vez.Shikamaru era assim.

-E o Asuma também está atrasado...-reclamou ele, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

-Devem ter acordado tarde - sugeriu o Akimichi, bocejando.Ele também tivera que lutar para não se atrasar naquela manhã.Estava absolutamente exausto, mas faria de tudo para que os outros não percebessem.

-Bom dia, Shikamaru, Chouji – falou Asuma, se aproximando com o costumeiro cigarro nas mãos.Ao chegar mais perto, no entanto, suspirou cansado – Onde está a Ino?

-Estou aqui, Asuma-sensei!- disse ela, correndo em direção a eles.Ao chegar, enxugou o suor da testa, viera correndo de sua casa até lá, e o dia estava realmente quente.Somado ao pouco que dormira, com certeza ela acabaria com uma forte dor de cabeça, mas não se importava.

Asuma sorriu tranqüilo, como sempre.Depois, deu as instruções da missão.Era uma missão de rank B, o que era novidade para Ino e Chouji, que haviam se tornado chuunins recentemente.As palavras de Asuma, porém, fizeram tudo parecer bastante simples: Eles teriam que transportar três pergaminhos secretos á uma mulher, chamada Muzuki Kanashi, da nuvem oculta.Apesar da aparente facilidade da missão, Ino não pôde evitar um frio na barriga ao pensar nos inimigos que teriam que enfrentar.

Partiram da vila naquele mesmo momento.Após várias horas, quando já estava anoitecendo, decidiram acampar ali mesmo.

-Aqui tem comida – falou Chouji, retirando uma caixa de onigiris da mochila.Ino fez uma careta.

-Você só pensa nisso, Chouji?

-Tem coisa melhor pra pensar?- retrucou ele, mordendo um dos bolinhos.

-Claro que si-

-Por favor, não comecem – pediu Asuma, dando uma tragada no cigarro.

-Mas Asuma-sense-

-Mendokusena... – resmungou o Nara, levantando-se. – Acho que já vou dormir, então...Foi mal Chouji, mas não estou com fome. – ele terminou seu único bolinho e saiu.Chouji apenas pegou mais um.

-É melhor vocês irem também.- sugeriu Asuma – Eu vou ficar acordado, não é prudente todos dormirmos ao mesmo tempo...- ele deu um grande bocejo, e Ino percebeu que devia ter passado a noite em claro também.De qualquer forma, ela também estava com muito son...

-Deixe conosco, Asuma-sensei!-sorriu Chouji.- Eu e Ino vigiamos hoje!

Ino fechou os punhos.

_Aquele gordo maldito_.

-NÓS O Q...

-Bom, sendo assim, deixo com vocês – falou Asuma, sorrindo e ignorando os gritos de Ino, encaminhando-se para a barraca.

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS FEZ? – gritou Ino.

-Fale baixo! – mandou Chouji – É tarde e ninguém precisa ouvir os seus gritos!

Raiva era pouco.Ino estava _furiosa_.Quem ele pensava que era?

-Eu não acredito que você me meteu nessa! – reclamou a loira, sentando-se.Apesar de não estar mais gritando, ainda falava num tom alto que deixava claro sua insatisfação.

-E você não podia pensar um pouco mais nos outros?- falou ele num tom severo. – Asuma-sensei está encarando muitos problemas ultimamente...

-Ah, é?- falou ela, sem interesse - Que tipo de problemas?

-Do tipo cuidar de uma mulher grávida! – falou Chouji em tom de censura, percebendo o desinteresse da kunoichi.

-Quer dizer...Kurenai-sensei está...- Ino arregalou os olhos e em seguida sorriu.Chouji a acompanhou.

-Acidentalmente ouvi uma conversa deles outro dia.Ah, mas não diga a ninguém a respeito disso!Não era nem para eu saber e...

-Não direi – prometeu ela.Em seguida, disse, quase como se estivesse apenas refletindo a respeito – Asuma-sensei e Kurenai-sensei...Torço para que eles sejam felizes, mas mesmo assim...A imagem dos dois fazendo...Não é exatamente agradável...

-O que você está dizendo?!- falou Chouji.Ino quase riu ao constatar que ele havia corado.

-Como assim?Ah, vamos, Chouji!Até _você_ deve saber disso!

-Claro que sei!- disse ele, evitando o olhar da Yamanaka.- Mas, mesmo assim, você não devia sair por aí falando esse tipo de coisa...- ele ficou ainda mais vermelho e Ino mal conseguiu reprimir o riso.

-Quer dizer, falando de sexo?

-INO!- falou ele, agora com o rosto completamente vermelho.Ino não se conteve e começou a rir, afinal.Era raro ver Chouji constrangido.Nem quando o chamavam de gordo ele ficava envergonhado, apenas furioso.Apesar de não ser muito experiente no assunto, Ino já conversara a respeito várias vezes e não tinha a mínima vergonha disso.Ainda mais com Chouji, um garoto pelo qual ela nunca se interessaria.Se fosse com Sai ou Sasuke, ela provavelmente ficaria envergonhada.

-Mas qual o problema? – perguntou ela, após rir muito.

-I-isso não é algo que se deve falar sobre os outros!- respondeu Chouji.Sua expressão pareceu tão hilária que a garota teve vontade de encher um pouco mais a paciência do companheiro de equipe.

-Chouji, você é virgem?- perguntou Ino, sorrindo como se comentasse o tempo.A cara que Chouji fez merecia uma foto.

-Não é da sua conta!- falou ele, cruzando os braços e virando a cara para outro lado.Seu rosto não estava mais vermelho, já havia passado para o roxo.Ino perguntou-se qual era a razão de tanta vergonha.

-Anda, me conte!- pediu ela, sorrindo.Aquilo estava realmente muito divertido, para ela, é claro.

-Pra quê você quer saber?

-Só curiosidade!Mas aposto que você não quer falar porque é, certo?

-Nã-não seja estúpida!- ele ainda evitava olhar para ela.Por quê Ino estava fazendo aquelas perguntas, afinal?Chouji nunca conversara propriamente a respeito disso, e agora de repente teria que falar?E ainda mais com ela!Uma situação que já seria terrivelmente constrangedora estava ainda pior, se é que era possível.E Ino estava se divertindo com aquilo.Chouji poderia mentir(certamente era o que tinha vontade de fazer), mas e se depois ela ainda perguntasse mais e mais?Decidiu falar a verdade. – É-é...Eu sou...-sussurrou ele, de forma que só ela pudesse ouvi-lo.

-Como é?-perguntou Ino, ainda sorrindo.- Não consigo te ouvir!

-Eu sou...

-Hã?

-EU SOU VIRGEM, TÁ LEGAL?!- explodiu Chouji, com raiva.Que se danasse a vergonha, aquela garota o estava irritando demais!Certamente ele já estava da cor de uma beterraba, mas não se importava.- Algum problema?!

Ino já estava gargalhando.Chouji criava caso por tão pouca coisa!Mas, afinal, qual seria a graça se não criasse?Aquele era Chouji, ora.Havia algo nele que não fosse engraçado?

-E pare de rir!- mandou ele, dando um leve empurrão no ombro de Ino.Ela enxugou as lágrimas de riso que deixara cair e respirou profundamente.- E você?É virgem?- perguntou Chouji, quase sem perceber.Quando se deu conta do que havia falado, desejou sumir.

-Eu?Sou, sim!- ela sorriu.Chouji arregalou os olhos e gritou:

-Então porque estava zombando de mim?!- Ino começou a rir novamente e Chouji apenas a observou, com o rosto vermelho e confuso.Passado alguns segundos, suspirou e colocou a mão na testa.- Você é estranha mesmo...

-Eu estava só brincando!

-Quer dizer que você _não_ é virgem?

-Claro que sou!Não seja idiota! – falou ela, dando um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

-Eu só perguntei!- reclamou ele, passando a mão no lugar atingido.

Então, eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.Mas não era um silêncio desconfortável.Havia uma sensação agradável.Ino por vezes quase adormeceu, mas acabou por permanecer acordada.Certa hora, olhou para seu lado e viu Chouji dormindo profundamente, recostado na árvore.Decidiu deixá-lo descansar por algum tempo e olhou para o céu.

Estremeceu.

As estrelas e a lua encaravam-na, acusadoras.

_Nós te vimos_.

Ino sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aqueles pensamentos, mas não adiantou.

_Nós sabemos._

Ino acreditou naquilo.

Elas sabiam.Somente elas.Elas sabiam de sua imaturidade, de seus erros, de sua infantilidade.Nunca poderiam contar para ninguém, era verdade, mas ficavam observando-a.

_Você é patética._

Era isso o que diziam.Diziam em voz baixa.Em suaves sussurros que ninguém ouviria, mas que chegaram até Ino, ferindo-a.Ela abaixou a cabeça para não ter que encará-las mais.

Mas as palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente, fazendo-a ter vontade de gritar.Gritar por causa de meros sussurros que mais pareciam imaginação, e que a machucavam mais do que mil ofensas berradas a plenos pulmões.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo tosco?Pode até ser, mas eu adorei escrevê-lo!:D Espero que gostem, e gomenasai pela demora! 

**sabaku.no.Ana.-Yamanaka.Ino: **Tenho um plano sim, pode deixar, e prometo botá-lo em prática nos próximos capítulos! Que bom que essa chama a sua atenção :D

**.bruh-chan xP:** Chouji é fofíssimo:3 /morde Chouji e guarda pedaço para si/ Sou fã dele!

**Kimi Tsukishiro: **A Ino se faz de forte, eu sempre achei isso, até na relação dela com a Sakura dá pra notar, as duas são umas cabeças-duras xD Waaa, que bom que você curtiu ChouIno! Eu AMO o casal já a algum tempo, mas só recentemente consegui arrumar coragem pra escrever uma fic deles!Lol.

Leiam e espero as reviews!


	6. Gritos

_**Gritos**_

-Ino... Acorda... – mandou ele, mexendo no ombro da loura. – Ino... INO!- ele perdeu a paciência, sacudindo-a.

Chouji lutara para permanecer a noite acordado. Ino não teve a mesma resistência: Após acordá-lo de seu cochilo, ela não demorou a cair no sono. Chouji decidira deixá-la dormir, pois ela devia estar muito cansada, mas arrependeu-se amargamente: Era muito mais difícil ficar acordado sem nada para fazer.

-Mendokusena... Quanto barulho – falou Shikamaru, saindo da barraca.

-Ei, Shikamaru, me ajude aqui, ela não acorda! – pediu Chouji.

-Tá bom, tá bom! – Ino se irritou, levantando-se. – Já acordei! Feliz agora? – ela perguntou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e soltou um gritinho. – Ah, droga, meu cabelo está horrível!

-Que bom que estão tão animados já de manhã... – disse Asuma com sua tranqüilidade de sempre, acendendo um cigarro. – É melhor assim. Temos que nos apressar.

-Mas, Asuma-sensei...

-Desculpe, Ino, mas não temos tempo.

Ino fez uma careta e Chouji suspirou cansado. Sempre achou o cuidado de Ino com sua aparência um tanto exagerado, mas isso nunca o impediu de observá-la atentamente, assistindo seus dedos desembaraçarem os cabelos longos. Aquela era uma de suas atividades preferidas: ver Ino completamente concentrada em arrumar os cabelos e imaginar qual seria a sensação de passar os _seus_ dedos por aqueles fios dourados. Mas ele sabia que Ino jamais permitiria: Seu cabelo era como um tesouro sagrado. Ás vezes, Chouji tinha a impressão de que Ino seria capaz de dar a vida para protegê-lo.

Sorriu. Ino era realmente muito fútil, mas não deixava de ser engraçado vê-la tão preocupada com coisas tão triviais. Era uma característica dela. Chouji achava divertida a maneira tão natural como ela encarava tudo aquilo – ele não suportaria sequer uma dieta, quanto mais todos aqueles cuidados. Ino era persistente demais nas coisas erradas. Ele se perguntava com freqüência se ela percebia isso, mas achava que não.

-Quer ajuda, sensei? – perguntou para Asuma, que arrumava a barraca.

* * *

Chouji decidiu que odiava caminhar.

Andar num ritmo insuportavelmente lento, até um lugar que eles sabiam estar distante, sob um silêncio de expectativa, era cansativo demais. E ele estava exausto, desejava desesperadamente parar e dormir até o dia seguinte, o que lhe causava uma dor de cabeça infernal.

E ainda havia o calor. Fazia um sol escaldante. Ele suava muito, não diferente de Shikamaru e Ino. Apenas Asuma parecia não se importar. Asuma parecia não se importar _com nada_, na realidade. _Seria engraçado vê-lo como pai_, pensou Chouji, e subitamente foi tomado por uma sensação de puro horror.

Ele não havia parado para pensar no que acontecera na noite anterior, mas a lembrança fez seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho. Ele conversara sobre _sexo_. _Com Ino_. Quão estúpido ele poderia ser? Falara até mesmo que era _virgem_! Chouji nunca conversara a respeito nem mesmo com Shikamaru! E justo _Ino_ sabia disso. Claro, ela achara hilário. Ino tinha algum tipo de prazer em vê-lo desesperado. Mas... Droga, por quê ele tinha que ter _gritado_?!

-Asuma-sensei... Vamos parar um pouco... – pediu Ino, mas Asuma negou veemente.

-Não, Ino. Não podemos nos atrasar...

-Mas estamos exaustos! – a kunoichi tentou argumentar, mas Asuma permaneceu impassível.

-Mesmo assim, vocês...

-Asuma-sensei está certo, Ino. – falou Chouji. – Não devemos...

-Você não se intrometa, seu gor...

-Que problemático... – reclamou Shikamaru – Vocês não podem parar de discutir um segundo?

-Cale a bo...

POF.

A primeira coisa que Chouji sentiu foi uma forte pancada na cabeça, que jogou-o no chão. Depois, um peso nas costas e uma cotovelada no estômago. Chegou a cogitar a hipótese de estar sendo atacado, mas com certeza os shinobis inimigos seriam mais sensatos do que _aquilo_ – cair sobre o adversário _com certeza_ não era uma boa tática.

-Que diabos... – começou ele, mas parou quando percebeu _um pé_ na sua cara. E não apenas um pé; uma pessoa. E uma pessoa _pesada_.

Chouji definitivamente não estava com humor para aquilo.

– QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ? – gritou, até identificar que o shinobi usava uma roupa laranja e preta. Os cabelos louros do garoto eram arrepiados e havia um grande galo em sua testa.

_Não acredito nisso_.

-Saaaaaaakura-chan, não precisava ter batido tão forte... – choramingou Naruto, levantando-se. Ele passou a mão na cabeça e fez uma careta. – Doeu...

-Você mereceu, baka! – Sakura aproximou-se, com Kakashi em suas costas. Depois, olhou ao redor e arregalou os olhos chocada – Ino?! O que você está fazendo aqui?!

-Eu é que pergunto! – exclamou a loura, indicando Naruto com a cabeça e cruzando os braços.

-Ino! – falou Naruto, como se só naquele momento notasse a presença dela. Então, o brilhante ninja olhou ao redor e disse, surpreso – Shikamaru?! Asuma-san?!

-Estamos em missão. – disse Chouji, levantando-se e esfregando a mão no local atingido. – O que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

-Ah, Chouji! – falou o de olhos azuis, sorrindo. – Você estava aí? – Chouji controlou os impulsos de espancar violentamente o Uzumaki, fechando os punhos com raiva e dizendo para si mesmo que _ele não teve a intenção_. – Eu nem te vi! – Era incrível como Naruto conseguia ser incrivelmente insuportável até mesmo nas vezes em que não tentava.

Felizmente, Sakura respondeu por eles, dando um tapa na cabeça de Naruto.

-Estamos em missão. – ela repetiu as palavras que Chouji dissera anteriormente, lançando ao louro um olhar de reprovação. – Estamos voltando para Konoha, na verdade.

-Na verdade, estávamos planejando acampar aqui. – falou Kakashi, simpático. – Estamos todos muito cansados. Vocês entregarão os pergaminhos para Muzuki-san, não é?

-Sim. – respondeu Asuma. – Mas, na verdade, nós íamos fazer uma pausa agora. – Ino abriu a boca em choque e se preparou para protestar, mas Asuma não lhe deu atenção. – Por quê não nos acompanham? – indagou ele, sorrindo.

-Por mim, tudo bem, dattebayo! – Naruto sorriu, despreocupado. Sakura também sorriu, parecendo aliviada por algum motivo. A missão devia ter sido cansativa, pois Naruto estava completamente suado e Sakura tinha a mão direita completamente enfaixada. Somente Kakashi não mostrava exaustão.

Chouji franziu a testa em confusão por um momento, mas logo deu de ombros e sentou-se numa pedra que havia por perto, bebendo um grande gole d'água. Sakura e Ino rapidamente se afastaram discutindo, e Naruto estava contando a missão em detalhes para Shikamaru, que apenas bocejava cansado. Chouji teria se disposto a ouvir a respeito, mas estava absolutamente exausto e, após beber quase toda a garrafa, recostou-se na pedra e fechou os olhos.

_Que sono._

* * *

-Chouji. Ei, Chouji. – falou Asuma, cutucando o aluno. Chouji abriu os olhos preguiçoso, e encarou o sensei. Ele sorriu. – Você dormiu um bocado.

O Akimichi olhou ao redor. Shikamaru tentava olhar as nuvens adiante, com Naruto tagarelando ao seu lado. Kakashi estava recostado numa árvore, lendo seu livro. Chouji perguntou-se que horas seriam.

-Desculpe ter te acordado, mas achei que você fosse querer um desses. – ele estendeu a mão, segurando um pote de ramen.

Chouji arrancou –lhe o prato de imediato e começou a comer, com a avidez de alguém morto de fome. Asuma riu e aproximou-se de Kakashi, tentando olhar o conteúdo do livro, mas o jounin não permitiu.

Enquanto comia, Chouji notou que Asuma parecia muito ansioso, algo incomum, tratando-se dele. Ele parecia querer abordar um assunto com Kakashi, mas não sabia perfeitamente como fazê-lo. Volta e meia ele crispava os lábios e olhava ao redor, tenso.

Chouji não entendeu, a princípio, até que finalmente deu-se conta.

-Eu vou, hum, buscar mais água. – disse, levantando-se e afastando-se dali. Enquanto andava, pôde ouvir a voz de Asuma.

"_Como ela está, Kakashi? Está bem? Ela lhe deu notícias?"_

Riu. Ser pai podia realmente mudar as pessoas, até mesmo alguém calmo como Asuma.

* * *

Caminhou um pouco, distraído, até encontrar um riacho. Sorriu e agachou-se, abrindo a tampa da garrafa. Enquanto enchia, olhou ao redor. Era uma clareira, afastada dos outros. Bebeu um gole d'água e sentou-se, preparando-se para dormir novamente. Fechou os olhos devagar e recostou-se na árvore...

-O QUE É ISSO?

O grito agudo de Ino fez com que ele se levantasse alarmado. Olhou ao redor, mas não a viu.

-SAKURA, O QUE É ISSO?

Chouji correu em direção ao som dos gritos de Ino, e surpreendeu-se ao ver ela e a Haruno discutindo não muito longe dali. Estava assustado. Nunca vira Ino tão furiosa.

-Não faça escândalo, Ino. – pediu a de cabelos rosados. Chouji notou que ela tentava cobrir a mão direita, já sem o curativo, mas conseguiu vê-la.

Precisou abafar um grito.

Tinha um rasgo enorme em sua palma, e diversos pequenos cortes espalhavam-se por seu braço. Mas não foi este o maior motivo de seu espanto. A mão de Sakura estava completamente _acinzentada_ e parecia não ser capaz de fazer movimento algum. Na realidade, parecia capaz de _cair _com um mero movimento. _Que diabos era aquilo?_

-NÃO FAZER ESCÂNDALO? – berrava a loura, com visível desespero. – O NARUTO JÁ VIU ISSO?

-Eu não mostrei a nenhum deles. – disse Sakura, fazendo sinal para que Ino parasse. – Estou certa que a mestra conseguirá resolver, Ino...

Chouji se mexeu desconfortável. Precisava sair dali com urgência. Sentia-se culpado espionando a conversa das duas. _Além disso_, pensou, _Se me virem, morro com certeza. _

Mas, de alguma forma, não achou prudente afastar-se.

-ISSO NÃO É MOTIVO! VOCÊ FICA AÍ, COM ESSA... ESSA... – ela gesticulou desajeitada em direção ao braço de Sakura - ESSA _COISA _NA SUA MÃO...

-Ino...

-FOI VENENO, NÃO FOI? – perguntou, os olhos faiscando de raiva. – VOCÊ JÁ TENTOU DECIFRAR?

-Tentei, mas...

-É DESCONHECIDO! – berrou Ino, como se culpasse Sakura – VOCÊ TEM UM VENENO **DESCONHECIDO** NO BRAÇO E NÃO FALOU PARA NINGUÉM PORQUE _ACHA QUE A MESTRA RESOLVERÁ_! COMO ESPERA QUE EU ACREDITE NISSO?

-Ino...

-E AINDA QUER MANTER EM SEGREDO! SAKURA, ISSO É MUITO SÉ...

-Sasuke-kun. – murmurou ela, de olhos fechados. – Foi uma garota do time de Sasuke-kun. Não foi uma luta longa – ela encarou os olhos azuis de Ino, que se calara. – Mas ela conseguiu me acertar. Não dói – afirmou, ao ver que a kunoichi abrira a boca para perguntar. Ino calou-se, mas Chouji percebeu que ela notara a mentira. – Mas não posso contar isso para o Naruto.

-Por quê não?! – explodiu Ino novamente. – Ele ficaria se sentindo muito mal se soubesse...

-Iria imediatamente atrás de Sasuke-kun. – completou Sakura, sem encará-la. – Aquele time é bem mais forte do que podemos sequer sonhar. Se Naruto tentar enfrentá-los... – ela parou bruscamente, como se a mera hipótese fosse absolutamente cruel.

-Sakura...

-Fique calma, Ino. Quando chegarmos a Konoha, resolverei isto. Não fale para ninguém. Por favor. – ela pediu, e Chouji reparou no quão submissa a Haruno parecia ao falar de Sasuke. Achou aquilo extremamente triste.

Ino abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas terminou por calar-se e assentir com a cabeça. Seus lábios tremiam.

Sakura deu um sorriso forçado e enfaixou novamente a mão. Com um aceno, despediu-se:

-É melhor eu ir ver os outros. Você vem?

Ino negou com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sakura encarou-a por alguns instantes, preocupada, mas acabou por deixá-la.

Chouji encostou o corpo na árvore e deixou-se escorregar, passando as mãos pelo rosto. O que ele faria? Deveria contar a Naruto? Mas Sakura estava certa naquele ponto, e Chouji preocupou-se com o amigo. Naruto era absurdamente tolo e impulsivo; não pouparia esforços para chegar até o grupo de Sasuke e então... Ele não queria nem pensar.

E o que _era_ aquilo na mão de Sakura? Ela fora aluna da hokage, decifrou o veneno de um dos Akatsukis mais perigosos, e sequer _fazia idéia_ de qual seria o antídoto! A menina do grupo de Sasuke devia ser uma ninja médica habilidosa, mas... Quantos o Uchiha teria recrutado? E o que ele _queria_, afinal?

A cabeça de Chouji estava confusa com tantas perguntas, mas Ino não estava muito melhor. Ela parecia _furiosa_. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus lábios tremeram. Chouji sabia o que vinha por ali.

Ino começou a chorar.

Mas Chouji era covarde. _Extremamente_ covarde, poderia-se dizer. Ele não tinha coragem de aproximar-se de Ino. Mas a loura não teve a mesma reticência.

-DROGA! – ela berrou, e Chouji mal teve tempo de esboçar uma reação: Ela lhe deu um tapa certeiro na face, a lágrimas escorrendo. – AQUELA IDIOTA... AQUELE IDIOTA!

Chouji mal conseguia pensar. Ino começou a estapeá-lo desesperadamente, chorando e embora ele soubesse que não tinha _nada _a ver com aquilo, deixou que ela o fizesse.

-Aquela baka testuda. Aquela baka testuda... – falou Ino, incoerente. – ELA NÃO ENTENDE... NADA! E ele... ELE É OUTRO ESTÚPIDO!

Ino continuava a bater nele, mas Chouji percebeu, com um susto, que não doía mais. Os tapas se enfraqueciam aos poucos junto com aquela que os desferia. Ino estava desesperada.

-ELE NÃO PERCEBE NADA! ELE NÃO PERCEBE... ELE **NÃO LIGA**! – ela berrou, soluçando – TODOS! TODOS NÓS... NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, VOCÊ... E AGORA A SAKURA... TODOS SE MACHUCAM POR CAUSA DELE! E ELE... ELE... ELE NÃO... EU O ODEIO! **EU O ODEIO**!

Ela largou-o e sentou-se no chão, afundando o rosto nas mãos. Chouji observou-a.

Ela parecia dizer o que queria após muito tempo, e Chouji seria capaz de apostar que era exatamente isso. Ino tinha aquela mania estranha de falar demais e _pouco _ao mesmo tempo. E finalmente falava de coisas importantes.

Chouji procurou, preocupado, alguma coisa para dizer, _qualquer coisa_, para acalmá-la. Mas percebeu que Ino não precisava de palavras. Só do silêncio.

Silêncio. Era uma qualidade completamente ausente nela, e Chouji sabia disso. Mas silêncio era bom. E foi em silêncio que ele, constrangido, colocou a mão no ombro de Ino e secou suas lágrimas com cuidado. Os olhos azuis da loura o encaravam com curiosidade, mas ele não disse nada.

Ino era muito preocupada com palavras. Chouji consolou-a em silêncio.

* * *

N/A:_ /entra na sala, insegura, usando uma armadura, para se proteger dos mil e um tomates, pedras, kunais e shurikens que voam em sua direção/_

Olha, eu realmente preciso falar aqui. Eu sei, eu demorei séculos. E eu sei que é MUITO irritante ficar semanas esperando uma autora postar, mas eu precisava de um tempo.

Para começar, eu vou mudar o título dessa fic. Ela acabou aumentando e tomando rumos que eu não esperava, fugindo totalmente da idéia original. Vou mudar o título e a sinopse, assim que possível.

Depois... Eu quero me desculpar muito por esse capítulo. Achei que ele ficou péssimo, mas eu realmente gostei. Essa é a minha única fic em que eu posso falar de ações, sem ficar sempre numa reflexão eterna (coisa que é um vício meu, nem Conto de Fadas escapa disso), e eu realmente gosto disso. E PIRO escrevendo as cenas ChouIno. MATEM-ME! x)

Mas enfim... Espero que todo mundo continue acompanhando a fic. Eu tenho muito carinho por ela, apesar de tudo x)

**.bruh-chan xP: **Eu ADOREI escrever isso. AUSAHSUAHSUAHSUHAS.

**Wuahana: **É impossível falar de uma paixão platônica sem ficar depressivo! _/desculpa esfarrapada/_ A Ino judia mesmo do Chouji, mas é o jeito dela x) Se não fosse assim, não teria graça!

**Kimiko T.: **Pois é, você acertou na mosca. AUSHUAHSAUHSAUHS. _/morre por não conseguir fazer suspense/_ Realmente, Chouji deve ser um ótimo ouvinte. Quero muito explorar esse lado dele x)

**Srta Abracadabra: **Não tente resistir! x) ChouIno é amor! E a Ino é alguém que se faz muito de forte, mas não é. E não precisa chamar a Sammy não, obrigada!x)

**Lady Murder: **ChouIno é foooooofo 3 Espero que goste!

Enfim… Aqui está o capítulo. Novamente, desculpem a demora x/


End file.
